1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional headrest mechanism, a headrest stay provided in a headrest is inserted into, and pulled out of a headrest support. An engagement portion provided in the headrest support engages with, and disengages from one of a plurality of adjustment grooves formed on the side surface of the headrest stay. By appropriately determining the adjustment groove with which the engagement portion should engage, the height of the headrest is adjusted (i.e., the headrest stay is moved upward or downward).
Thus, when the engagement portion disengages from the adjustment groove (the lowest adjustment groove in most cases), the headrest stay can be pulled out, that is, the headrest can be removed.
Accordingly, a lock mechanism is provided to prevent the headrest stay from being pulled out. In addition, another mechanism is provided to unlock the lock mechanism using a special operating tool (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-52585 (JP-A-2005-52585)).
However, troublesome operation needs to be performed using a special operating tool when the headrest is removed or mounted.